How to save a life
by Hayaka
Summary: Maze Runner fanfic : Comment s'échapper d'un labyrinthe qui n'a pas d'issue ? Newt est perdu, seul, et cherche un moyen de s'en sortir... N'importe quel moyen. ( rated M pour tentative de suicide )


Les murs s'élevaient autour de lui, immenses, sombres, menaçants, et ils semblaient soudain se déployer et l'entourer comme pour l'engloutir tout entier, faire disparaître la faible, insignifiante existence qu'il pensait être.

Il porta ses mains à sa tête, ses doigts accrochant des boucles blondes, les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

\- Minho!

Sa voix déchira le silence pesant, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre et le garçon se mit à courir. Il ne savait pas où, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir de cet enfer.

Une sortie, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin... Seulement, au fond de lui-même, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y en avait pas, mais l'admettre revenait à renoncer à toute santé mentale, et il ne voulait pour rien au monde finir comme ceux qui étaient passés par là.

Alors il courait, longeant les murs, reconnaissait un couloir par lequel il était déjà passé, faisait demi-tour...

Soudain il s'effondra, ses jambes ne le portaient plus, et de grosses gouttes salées se mirent à dévaler ses joues noircies par la poussière.

\- Minho ...

Les derniers sons s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge, et il ferma ses yeux rougis en s'adossant au mur de béton froid.

Il se savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, sans bouger, éteint, les larmes ne cessant de couler sur son visage marqué par la fatigue et la peur. Cependant, il songea à bouger, il savait que si il ne rentrait pas au Bloc à temps, il ne sortirait jamais vivant de ce labyrinthe.

Puis, il réfléchit : à vrai dire, il savait aussi qu'il ne sortirait jamais de ce labyrinthe, vivant ou non : il n'y avait pas de sortie. Minho connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche : il était formel.

Le garçon leva alors la tête, découvrant le mur sur lequel il était appuyé, s'élevant au dessus de lui. Il était gris, sale, froid, et parcouru d'un épais lierre jusqu'à la moitié. Il y avait un autre moyen de s'enfuir du labyrinthe, du Bloc, et de cette vie dépourvue de sens. Un moyen d'échapper à toutes les souffrances, toutes les déceptions, toutes les peurs...

Il se releva. Son corps regagna ses forces, et il observa longuement la façade devant lui. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, ou voir quelqu'un d'autre souffrir, et surtout, il ne voulait plus faire souffrir personne.

Dans un ultime effort, il agrippa les feuilles robustes du lierre, et commença à se hisser. Son esprit était vide, il ne réfléchissait plus. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : s'enfuir.

Là où le feuillage cessait de monter, il se retourna, et contempla le vide face à lui. Il ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux avaient perdu le moindre éclat de vie.

Puis, soudain, ses mains lâchèrent prise, et Newt, l'espace d'une seconde, eu l'illusion de voler, de flotter dans les airs... enfin libre. Ensuite, un bruit sourd, une douleur fulgurante, puis plus rien.

'' C'est fini ? Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens d'avoir eu peur...Puis très mal... Oui, j'ai eu mal... Pourquoi ? Ah ! Ça recommence ! Ma jambe me fait mal... De la douleur ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis toujours en vie ? Mais oui ! Le labyrinthe ! Il doit déjà faire nuit ! Je suis foutu... ''

Les pensées de Newt n'étaient pas claires dans son esprit, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui l'entourait. Soudain, il eu un mouvement de panique, tenta de se relever mais une main puissante le maintînt fermement en place, l'empêchant de bouger.

\- ..ça va ?

La voix qui s'éleva était faible, comme au bord des larmes, mais elle suffit amplement à tirer le jeune garçon de sa torpeur : il entrouvrit les yeux, et aperçut vaguement une silhouette penchée au dessus de lui.

\- Min...Minho ? Parvint-il à articuler.

À peine avait-il finit de prononcer le nom que déjà le jeune asiatique se jetait sur lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Newt sentit des larmes chaudes s'écraser sur son épaule, et il se rendit soudain compte de la situation : il n'était plus dans le labyrinthe, mais à l'infirmerie, et hormis Minho à ses côtés, il vit Jeff et Alby, dans un coin de la salle, se détendre comme si ils avaient retenu leurs respirations depuis de longues minutes maintenant.

\- Ne refait plus jamais ça.

\- Tu nous as vraiment fait peur... reprit Alby.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... J'aurai dû voir que tu n'allais pas bien, et je n'aurais jamais dû te perdre dans le labyrinthe, lui dit Minho en l'attrapant par les épaules et en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute...

\- Peu importe. Oh, et une dernière chose.

Le regard de Minho devînt soudainement plus dur, comme si il le menaçait :

\- Jamais tu ne retournes là-dedans.

* * *

 _~~Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu~ elle était pas très joyeuse, je sais... désolée ^^'_

 _Mais bon, voila, c'était ma première fanfiction... hésitez pas à laisser une review si ca vous a plu !_

 _oh, et... les prochaines seront moins dépressives X)_

 _Bye ~_


End file.
